


A Song for the Saddened

by DryerLynnt



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Legendary Pokemon, Singing, meloetta is kind, piers is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryerLynnt/pseuds/DryerLynnt
Summary: Piers finds the threads of his life are fraying, so he takes a walk outside of Spikemuth to clear his head. He's visited by a very special pokemon, who offers their help.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Song for the Saddened

Everything was going wrong. The stage got wrecked, Marnie’s fighting with him, and Piers is having a serious case of writer’s block. It was getting to be too much. Piers had to walk out in the middle of a conversation with a gym trainer just to cool off. Now, he found himself watching the sun set on the cliffs behind Spikemuth. He hoped the quiet sound of crashing waves beneath him will give him inspiration.

Piers spotted a storm on the horizon. Dark, rolling clouds that were similar to the dark clouds in his mind. Anger, sadness, disappointment, frustration. They rolled and toiled and fought their way through ever fiber of his body. It was like he was made of tense coils, all trembling and threatening to snap. He supposed the forthcoming breakdown was well over due.

Just as frustration welled up and threatened to spill out in the form of tears, Piers’ sharp ears caught a haunting sound. Something faint and distant echoed over the cliffs around him. Piers’ eyes dart around the area, searching. All he can see is the red horizon and the gold grass billowing in the breeze. Though it sounds like a voice, Piers doesn’t spot anyone.

He lets himself listen to the sound, even straining to hear it. It manifests as a gentle melody that’s both familiar and completely new. Piers can’t help but let it flow through him and sweep away the negative feelings. It’s relaxing and energizing. It’s soft and intense. It’s comforting and exhilarating. It’s music. It’s real music. Piers wants to capture it and turn it into a song for himself, but he doubts he could do such a lovely sound justice. He’s infatuated and enamored with it.

No song lasts forever. It fades from Piers’ ears and he realizes he was holding his breath. A deep breath out, and Piers inhales the sweet, fresh air. Piers is left wishing he could have seen who the talented singer was. He wants to hunt her down and steal her voice.

His musings are interrupted by a rustle in a nearby bush. Something is holding the bush to the side, but whatever it is is completely invisible. The empty air manifests a small figure. Piers gasps. It’s a legendary pokemon, Meloetta. The melody pokemon. It’s a blessing for a musician to be visited by it. He gets down on his knees and kneels over it.

“Were you the one singing?” He asks, unable to force the smile away.

It nods, stepping out of the foliage to offer Piers a better view. It looks up at Piers face and cheeps at him happily. Piers chuckles quietly.

“Thank you.” He’s not sure what to say. He never thought he’d come face to face with a legendary pokemon like this. “I needed that.”

In Meloetta’s small hands, it holds a large bloom. It offers the flower to Piers. Neither notice that Pier’s roto-phone snaps a picture of them, Pier’s hand outstretched to receive the gift. He tucks it in his hair. It, along with Meloetta’s locks, wave lazily in the light breeze.

The pokemon glides into the air, Piers following by climbing to his feet. It smiles and hums, and Piers returns the warm smile. Fading into thin air, Meloetta leaves him with the threads of a song, like the waking residue of a sweet dream.

Piers finds himself with an idea for a song rolling through his head. He returns to Spikemuth to find that his gym trainers cleaned the stage for him while he was gone. When he gets home, Marnie looks up at him with a glare. Piers feels ready to let go of his stubborn nature to make amends.

Piers checks his phone later to find Raihan freaking out over a picture he doesn’t remember taking and sending to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an ask on my tumblr, Pokemonswshbutionlyplayedsword.


End file.
